The chassis of a vehicle often has a plurality of holes that need to be plugged during fabrication of the vehicle. The holes may be provided for reasons such as allowing paint to drip through during painting of the vehicle, or allowing a space for cabling to pass through the vehicle. Unused holes are often filled using a plug (e.g., a grommet). Presently, the plugs are inserted into the holes of the chassis manually by team members. The plugs are provided in a bin that the team member grabs, and then are inserted into the holes of the chassis. The plugging of the holes is a tedious process.
Accordingly, a need exists for robotic grommet installers and alternative methods of installing grommets.